Olor a Rosas
by BelenGre
Summary: Jessica da una fiesta este fin de semana, y Bella se ve obligada a ir. "Senti olor a rosas cuando el me aprisiono contra la pared.Me prepare a gritar pero su mano tapo mi boca"
1. Chapter 1

**No soy dueña de Twilight...**

* * *

_Prólogo_

- Vas a ir y vas a pasar un buen rato con tus amigos y punto.

Edward se tenia que ir a cazar este fin de semana, el mismo en el que Jessica hacia una fiesta debido a que sus padres estaban de viaje hasta el próximo. Y Edward siendo Edward con todo ese dilema de que me quedara humana me obligaba a ir, a divertirme con mis amigos humanos, como una normal chica adolescente haría.

-No voy a ir. Preferiría quedarme leyendo a ir a esas...esas fiestas en donde todos terminan ebrios y vomitando por todos lados.

Edward hizo una mueca a la mención de la verdad pero compuso su cara rápidamente.

-Si, si iras.-Al ver la cara que hice recurrió a algo que el muy bien sabia que no podía negar- Vamos Bella, hazlo por mi. ¿Por favor?.

Suspire y asentí.

-Esta bien, voy a ir.- Una sonrisa ilumino su cara- Pero me voy en cuanto no lo soporte mas.

-Esta bien por mi.- Dijo con una sonrisa que por poco le llegaba a las orejas.- Debo de irme. Alice me esta llamando- Al no ver a Alice por ningún lado supuse que lo estaba llamando "mentalmente"-

Te amo Bella, que pases bien en la fiesta amor.

Me beso rápidamente en los labios y se fue por mi ventana.

Suspire y me deje caer en la cama.

_Supongo que llamare a Jessica para decirle que iré a su fiesta_- Lo pensé como si esto fuera algo terrible.

Obviamente yo no lo consideraba como si fuera algo terrible de verdad.

_Pero parece que la vida me daba con todo lo que podía. Y esa noche, seria la peor de toda mi vida._

* * *

**Y ?**

**Les gusto o no?**

**Lo elimino?**

**Comentenn y diganme**

**Gracias :)**


	2. Los ojos son la puerta al alma

**DISCLAIMER....: no soy dueña de Twilight ..................(todavía) ... xD**

* * *

-¡Bella!,¿haz visto al chico que se acaba de mudar desde Seattle?¡Está guapísimo! ¡Al diablo con Mike! Y tu tienes a Edward, ¡asique lo quiero para mi!- Me molestó que Jessica hablara del chico como si fuera un juguete, pero no le di importancia. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos que cuando mire al costado me di cuenta de que Jessica no estaba a mi lado. Comencé a buscarla entre la gente.

-¡Jessica!, ¡Jess- Mi grito se corto cuando choqué contra un cuerpo, lo cual era muy fácil en esta fiesta totalmente llena de cuerpos sudados y alcoholizados bailando al ritmo de la música.

-¡Oof!- Me agarre de el brazo de la persona con la cual había chocado hasta que me asegure de que podía contra la gravedad. Afloje mi mano alrededor de el brazo y mire hacia arriba. Me encontré con un chico bien alto y un poco menos pálido que yo. Su pelo rubio caía en sus ojos azules que me miraban con humor.

-Perdón, estoy buscando una amiga y no vi por donde iba.- Podía sentir mis mejillas sonrojarse un rojo fuerte y mire hacia abajo. El chico se rió y tomo mi mano para darme un suave beso en los nudillos. Retire mi mano de la suya un tanto incomoda, pues el único afecto que había recibido era mayoritariamente por parte de Edward y solo el me había besado así.

-Soy Tom, el nuevo ciudadano de este pueblito. ¿Y tu eres?

-Bella, la ex nueva ciudadana de este pueblito.- Le sonreí y el se rió.

-Pues Bella, te invito un trago. Levanto una ceja cuando yo comencé a negar con la cabeza.

-No, no. Gracias pero no.

-Ah... ¡Vamos Bella! ¡Tienes que divertirte un poco!- Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia la cocina. Tomo dos vasos de plástico que estaban en el mostrador, los lavo y los lleno de un liquido ambarino...Cerveza.

-Aquí tienes- Me entregó el vaso y bebió un poco del suyo. Tome un trago y me gusto. Era la primera vez que probaba alguna bebida alcohólica. Claro, Charlie siempre tenia cervezas en la heladera pero nunca me llamaron la atención.

Tome otro trago hasta que el vaso quedo vació.

Tom me miro y tomo mi vaso para rellenarlo.

Me lo devolvió, tome un trago y me acorde de algo.

-Oye, ¿porque no buscas a mi amiga Jessica? Me dijo que parecías buena gente y te quería conocer.

-Este..eh...- Parecía incomodo pero tenia que hacerle un favor a Jessica. Le sonreí.

-¡Ay vamos! ¿Quieres que la busquemos juntos?-

Algo en sus ojos hizo que mi sonrisa cayera un poco pero no le di importancia y lo tome del brazo, arrastrándolo fuera de la cocina para buscar a Jess

* * *

**Lamento la espera.. y se que es extremadamente corto.. es que no quiero apurar la historia... pero el próximo capitulo sera larguito.... (:**

**Review??**


	3. De verdad que atraigo el peligro P1

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Twilight u.u (:**

* * *

**Disculpen la demora... ): Hubo un problema familiar y no estaba de humor para escribir u.u**

* * *

PARTE 1

Buscamos por toda la planta baja de la casa de Jess pero no hubo ni un rastro de ella.

-Que raro...- Dije muy bajito- Estaba segura de que si es su fiesta tendría que estar en el centro de ella.

-¿Qué te parece si la buscamos en el piso de arriba?- Me preguntó Tom- Tal vez este en el baño.

Lo mire. El tenia una vibra que no me gustaba para nada, pero Jessica me mataría si no arreglaba esto por ella.

-Bueno, dale.

Subimos las escaleras y nos encontramos con un ancho pasillo con cuatro puertas.

-Mira,-Le dije- Vos mira las dos de la izquierda y yo las dos de la derecha, ¿dale?

-Dale.

Abrí la primer puerta a la derecha y di con el cuarto de los padres de Jess. La cerré rápidamente y le pregunte a Tom que era la primer puerta a lo que el contesto que era un baño. Abrí la segunda puerta y vi una cama con un acolchado rosado flúor. El cuarto de Jessica. Prendí la luz y entré.

-¿Jessica?-Susurré-¿Estás aquí?.

Al ver que no tenia respuesta suspiré y di media vuelta para salir del cuarto y me choqué con Tom.

Me sonroje un rojo escarlata y le di una sonrisa diminuta.

-Perdón, no sabia que estabas ahí.

El me sonrió y cerro la puerta. Su sonrisa no era la que había usado al presentarse, tenia un parecido a la de la cocina, e hizo que se me erizaran los vellos de los brazos y la nuca. Mi apenas notable sonrisa desapareció con una brusquedad que me sorprendió.

-No te preocupes, no me hiciste daño.

Se dio la vuelta y sentí la cerradura de la puerta hacer 'click'.

Una vocesita en mi cabeza me decía que saliera de ahí inmediatamente, pero estaba tan intrigada por lo que iba a hacer Tom que me quede ahí parada.

De repente el tomo mis hombros y nos dio vuelta, hasta que yo quede contra la pared.

Sentí olor a rosas cuando el me aprisiono contra la pared. En ese momento fue como si en mi cabeza se prendiera una lamparita. Estaba sola en un cuarto con un chico que no conocía y me tenia contra la pared, en una fiesta donde la música tapaba todo sonido ajeno a la misma. Mis ojos se abrieron hasta que parecían, prácticamente, dos platos cuando me di cuenta en la situación en la que me encontraba.

Me prepare a gritar pero su mano tapo mi boca. Chasqueó su lengua contra el paladar en reprimenda.

-No, no Bella.-Susurró-Vamos a portarnos bien y a no hacer ningún ruido. Si te portas bien, no seré muy brusco. Al fin y al cabo... pareces... virgen.

Sollocé contra su mano y lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos. Me sonrío angelicalmente retiró su mano de mi hombro.

En una decisión totalmente espontanea me escabullí de debajo de su brazo que había puesto contra la pared al lado de la puerta e intente correr.

Tenia mi mano en el pestillo de la puerta cuando caí al suelo con un peso que hizo que el aire dejara mis pulmones en un santiamén.

-Bella, Bella, Bella. Ahora no voy a ser para nada gentil.

Grité con toda la fuerza de mi garganta pero se corto por una cachetada.

-¡Ahora sí que me enoje!- Su cara se volvió roja y la furia se pobló en sus ojos.

Gimoteé y el me dio un cachetaso otra vez. Mi mejilla izquierda ardia por la fuerza que aplico al darlos.

Se levantó, pero no tuve tiempo ni de pensar cuando ya me había levantado y tirado a la cama de Jessica.

-No te preocupes-Dijo- Por lo menos _yo_ me voy a divertir.

Largó una carcajada antes de lanzarse arriba mio.

* * *

**Se que es corto, y triste. No se esperaban eso no?. Es muy triste....**

**Yo no voy a describir la escena que vendría a continuación de eso, pero si ustedes así lo desean lo haré..**

**REVIEW??**


	4. De verdad que atraigo el peligro P2

PARTE 2

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_-No te preocupes-Dijo- Por lo menos yo me voy a divertir._

_Largó una carcajada antes de lanzarse arriba mio._

_Ahora:_

* * *

-¡Sal de arriba mio!- Empecé a pegarle puñetazos en la espalda ya que me tenia atrapada debajo de el.

Sentí como sus manos iban hacia el botón de mis jeans y lo desprendían.

Empezó a sacármelos, y ya estaban por mis tobillos cuando la puerta del cuarto de Jess se abrió de un golpe. Ahí estaba Jessica con una cerveza en la mano y su cara era una de pura sorpresa.

Tom, el cual estaba distraído, me miro con pánico y a la vez con amenaza que claramente decía : _"Abre la boca y muere"_

Me salí de debajo de el y me subí los jeans tambaleándome. Las manos y las piernas me temblaban y no sabia que hacer con Jessica. La tome del brazo y la arrastré, prácticamente, fuera del cuarto.

Se soltó de mi mano y me miro ferozmente.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Bella?, ¡a Edward!. ¡Sos una zorra!. ¡Me las vas a pagar, y me las vas a pagar por medio de que todo Forks High se entere de lo muy zorra que eres!

Yo la mire sorprendida.-¡Jessica! ¡No es como tu piensas que lo es!. El.-Jessica me dio una cachetada y yo quede muda-

-Cállate Bella, te odio. Eres de lo peor.

Jessica se fue, dejándome parada sola en el corredor.

-Otra vez será, dulzura.- La voz de Tom hizo que pegara un salto de tres metros, lo cual le causo gracia-

¡Adiós!..

En ese mismo instante decidí irme. Esto era mas de lo que podía soportar, y así sin mas, me fui de la fiesta, caminando hacia mi casa con silenciosas lágrimas viajando por mis mejillas.


	5. Beautiful Lie

**DISCLAIMER : No soy dueña de Twilight**

_Perdonen la demora!!_

_Espero que hayan pasado super lindo la Navidad y Noche buena (:_

* * *

_Beautiful Lie_

Recién caí en el echo de como iban a ser las cosas a partir de ahora cuando estaba ya acostada en mi cama intentando dormir. Todo por un malentendido. Jessica tenia todo mal. ¿Qué pensaría ella si le dijera que Tom estaba intentando violarme y por eso el estaba encima mio? A la mención de esto comencé a llorar y las lagrimas no paraban. Recordé la desesperación que sentí al ver que no podría liberarme de sus manos. El dolor, el dolor de el impacto de sus manos contra mi frágil piel. Media hora después me encontraba con los ojos rojos, hinchados de tanto llorar. Mi respiración era rápida y corta, rasgada. ¿Qué pensaría Edward si creía en la palabra de Jessica? Me aceptaría de brazos abiertos esperando una explicación de mi parte, o me odiara con tanta pasión que no me miraría otra vez, y si lo hacia, lo haría con tanto odio y disgusto que sería un milagro que no rompiera en llanto en frente a todo el colegio. Las cataratas comenzaron de nuevo y no se detuvieron hasta que la luz del sol entro a mi cuarto por la ventana abierta, iluminando levemente el cuarto, la cual dejaba abierta por costumbre y no estaba segura si estaría abierta por mucho mas tiempo. Mis ojos no se llenaron de lágrimas como esperaba, estaba deshidratada y no quedaba mucha mas agua en mi cuerpo para malgastarse en lagrimas.

_///////////////////////// Dos días después (Lunes) ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Me levanté y fui al baño. Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarme en el espejo, no estaba con ganas de ver lo que sería mi cara. De repente recordé cuan fuerte Tom me había golpeado y me apure al espejo.

Para mi sorpresa no había ningún moretón. Pase mi mano por mi mejilla varias veces para ver si se había tapado mágicamente, pero el único cambio que logre en ella fue que cuando apretaba mi mano quedara blanca por unos segundos para luego volver a su color normal.

Con un suspiro saqué mi mirada del espejo y abrí la ducha.

Charlie ya se había ido para cuando salí de la ducha. Agarre una barra de cereales y la comí en medio minuto. Decir que estaba estresada era quedarse corto.

* * *

Cuando bajé de la camioneta y vi el estacionamiento quede helada. Todo el mundo me estaba mirando con cara de disgusto.¿¡es que tan rápido se dispersaba todo en este pueblo!?

Busque a los Cullen con la mirada y después de un minuto los encontré. Me miraban todos con distintas expresiones. Rosalie me miraba con una cara de odio que la frase "Si las miradas mataran" se me vino a la mente. Emmet me miraba de reojo, con una expresión entre decepción y vergüenza.

Fruncí el ceño, no comprendía el porque de la vergüenza. Tal vez el estaba avergonzado de mi. Con ese pensamiento mi cara cayó. Jasper me miraba con la cara vacía, probablemente "leyendo" mis emociones. Alice me miraba con rabia y decepción. Su mirada hizo que algunas lagrimas llegaran a mis ojos pero rápidamente pestañee. Cuando miré a Edward mi corazón se rompió en trozos. El no me miraba ni con odio ni vergüenza, ni siquiera tenia la cara en blanco, no, el me miraba muchísimo peor. El tan solo me miraba con ojos rotos, y ellos ya no brillaban como lo hacían hace tres días atrás. Me miraba con una tristeza y arrepentimiento que mis rodillas estuvieron a punto de dejarme caer si no hubiera estado agarrando la puerta de la camioneta todavía. ¿Acaso el estaba arrepentido de mi?, ¿de que el me hubiera entregado todo su amor y yo lo hubiera tirado hacia un costado? ¿Acaso era eso lo que el creía? Le rogué a Dios, si es que hay uno, silenciosamente en ese instante que no me torturara de esta manera. Ni a Edward, ni a ninguno de los Cullen, que al ver a su hermano en ese estado sufrían también.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y esta vez no las detuve. Deje que cayeran libremente en frente a los que mas amaba y en frente a gente que ni siquiera conocía.

Jasper me miraba confuso, probablemente por todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento.

Alice paso su pequeño brazo por entre el brazo de Jasper y su cuerpo, finalmente agarrando su mano.

- Vayámonos- dijo con veneno mirándome a los ojos.- antes de que _Bella_-escupió mi nombre como si subiera a tierra-quiera acostarse con ustedes dos también.

Mis pupilas se dilataron con ese comentario y Edward se encogió visiblemente.

Nunca hubiera imaginado a Alice decir algo tan horrible sobre mi. Ellos empezaron a caminar a clase sin más. Un sollozo salio de entre mis labios y Jasper se dio vuelta enseguida al oírlo. Me miro con ojos más sabios de lo que tendrían que ser para un chico de 18 años. Sus ojos delataban sus verdaderos años en esta tierra.

Alice lo llamo y el fue, pero no antes de darme una mirada que claramente significaba una sola cosa. _"Tenemos que hablar"._

* * *

_Bueno... asique Jasper puede sentir las emociones de Bella y no esta del todo convencido del "rumor" que Jessica regó por todas partes...._

_Me dicen que piensan del capítulo??_

_pliss??_

_Review?_


	6. i'm sorry

DISCULPEN!! NO QUERIA NUNCA POSTEAR UNA A/N PERO..

Lo que pasa es que mi hermano formateo la PC y no me respaldo los archivos de texto. Por lo tanto el capitulo 6 que tenía muchas cosas importantes puf!! Se fue.

Estoy indignada y no muy buen humor para escribir..

Lo siento muchísimo!!!

Voy a intentar escribir otro.. pero.. estoy segura que no va a quedar igual que el otro. Y no creo que haga el EPOV a menos que ustedes quiera. Yo ya lo tenia echo…

Bueno no se enojen muchiito pliss..!!

Besoo

Beel!


	7. Don't Believe evrything you hear

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Twilight**

* * *

Don't Believe everything you hear

Empecé a caminar hacia Forks High y aunque miraba el suelo podría apostar todo mi dinero a que toda el colegio me seguía con la mirada,

los podía sentir mirándome, provocándome a levantar la cabeza, pero no podía. Tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a ver.

Puse pie en el corredor y fue como si apretara el botón play luego de haber pausado una película por mucho tiempo.

Ellos creían que no los podía oir murmurando y susurrando cosas por debajo pero podía escuchar todo.

No importaba lo mucho que deseara que no fuese así.

_"Bella Swan se ah acostado con el chico nuevo Tom,-"_

_"Me dijeron que se podía escuchar hasta por encima de la música y-"_

_"Edward Cullen esta destrozado, la única vez que se abre-"_

_"Parece que paso lo mismo en Arizona y por eso se mudo, con la diferencia de que no lo engaño con uno solo-"_

_"No es la primera vez que lo engaña, yo la eh visto con un tal Mike Newton muy juntitos después de clases-"_

Me encontré con el hecho de que mi visión estaba borrosa y parpadeé para deshacerme de las lágrimas que afectaban mi visión.

No tendría que haberme dejado afectar por esos comentarios sabiendo que no eran ciertos pero no lo pude evitar.

Al parecer a alguien le pareció una buena idea tropezarme, y segundos después me vi volando por el aire junto a mis libros, los cuales,

se desparramaron por el pasillo. Mis manos atajaron mi caída pero n preste atención al dolor en ellas y me apresure a levantarme, solo para tropezarme sobre mi pie.

La risa explotó en el pasillo y rebotó en las paredes.

Mi visión se borroneo otra vez pero me negaba a dejar caer una miserable lágrima enfrente a ellos.

Parpadeé y me levante del sucio suelo sin la ayuda de nadie. De reojo vi a Angela y gire la cabeza a verla. Era Angela! Ella sí que no creería los rumores, ¿o si?

No. Angela no era ese tipo de persona. Sin embargo, la sorpresa no fue tanta cuando vi como ella avergonzadamente dio vuelta la cara como si no me conociera.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y esta vez sabia que no iba a ganar.

Recogí mis libros y corrí a los baños.

En cuanto entre a los más cercanos me encerré en una stall y baje la tapa del WC y me senté.

Dejé caer mis libros contra la esquina de la pequeña cabina y me abrace las rodillas. Mis lágrimas no se contuvieron más y deje que cayeran libremente.

* * *

Bueno, disculpen la demora my darlings! Esque no estaba muy into the story ultimamente pero ahora volvi con todas las ganas :D

Espero que les guste el chappie! Acuerdence de dejar un comentario diciendome en que puedo mejorar o no. Y SI LES GUSTOO EL CAPPIITUULO!

Se que es cortito pero ya vana venir mas largos!!


	8. Coming

Disclaimer i do not own Twilight

* * *

EPOV (:D)

Termine de enterrar el cadáver del ciervo y me fui a buscar a Jasper para buscar a los demás y empezar el camino de regreso a Forks.

Hacia un día y medio había dejado a mi amada Bella para salir de caza con mi familia.

La verdad era que la estábamos pasando bien, pero nada podía alejar el hermoso rostro de **_mi _**Bella de mi mente. La extrañe cada minuto, cada segundo que la manecilla del reloj se movía. La amaba tanto que daría la vida por ella sin un segundo de hesitación.

La amaba demasiado como para protegerla de todos los peligros en el mundo, incluso de mi mismo y de lo que en tanto ella quería convertirse.

Nunca le quitaría el alma a la razón de mi existencia solo por cometer un acto bastante egoísta de mi parte. Tenerla conmigo por siempre. Literalmente. Pero quitarle su alma a cambio.

Pero ella no comprendía porque me negaba rotundamente a condenarla en un mundo en el cual de una manera u otra, lo quisiera ella o no, sufriría.

Sufriría durante el cambio y sufriría por el resto de su existencia. Porque eso es lo que ella haría. Existir, pero no vivir.

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarármela y volver al mundo real.

Encontré el aroma de Jasper y seguí su rastro. Pasaron 4 minutos en los que estuve corriendo a mi velocidad. De verdad disfrutaba correr. Mis músculos se relajaban y me sentía libre.

Llegue justo cuando terminaba de beber de un león de montaña.

Tiro el cadáver al piso y se dio la vuelta al escucharme venir.

Le sonreí tranquilamente y le ayude a deshacerse del animal.

Después de que terminamos con eso empezamos a buscar a los demás.

Estábamos corriendo bastante lento y tranquilamente cuando Jasper empezó a hablarme en su leve acento sureño.

"Sabes Edward, eh estado sintiendo inseguridad proviniendo de ti.

¿Sabes con que tendría que ver eso?"

Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza.

"Ah… Ya veo. Tiene algo que ver con…. ¿Bella?"

No tenia que responderle pues el sabia mi respuesta por medio del cambio en las emociones que sentía.

"Hmmm… ¿Y tiene que ver con que ella esta sola en Forks?... No, no es eso.

Um…. ¿Tal vez sea que esta demasiado unida con Jacob?... Nooooo, tampoco.

Hmm… ¿Entonces que podrá ser…?

…

¿Acaso tiene que ver con el asunto de la transformación de Bella? Ohh…

¡Aja! ¡Bingo!"

El aminoro la velocidad hasta que estábamos completamente quietos.

Yo baje la cabeza, avergonzado.

"Edward, ¿Qué es que te tiene preocupado sobre la transformación de Bella?"

Estuve a punto de contestarle pero me gano de mano.

"Además de lo obvio, claro."

Me miro a los ojos y me mando una ola de confianza. Esta era su manera de decirte que podías confiar en el.

"Es solo que… Bueno, yo creo que Bella… Um…"

"Si…??"

"Bueno estoy asustado que Bella quiera tanto que la cambie por la inmortalidad y que una vez que lo haga se levante y de una media vuelta dejándome atrás."

Bajé la cabeza. Estaba avergonzado de cómo podía dudar de Bella. Pero era un alivio sacar esas palabras de dentro mió.

"Solamente, ay veces que pienso, tan solo por una diminuta milésima de segundo, que quizá ella me este usando ¿Sabes?"

Jasper tan solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza como si me estaba faltando algo demasiado obvio.

"Edward, querido hermano. Sabes con toda certeza que si ella te estuviera usando yo ya te lo habría informado, aunque te rompiera el corazón." Inhalo profundamente ante de seguir.

"Tu sabes que nosotros, los vampiros, formamos un lazo con nuestra pareja que nunca cambiara. Si uno de los dos muere, aunque el otro decida continuar viviendo, literalmente estará muerto por dentro. El dolor que le causa es mas de lo que te puedes imaginar, ningún humano seria capaz de sentir eso. Pero con Bella es distinto. Cuando entras a la habitación en la que ella esta, ella inconscientemente, sabe que estas ahí aunque aun no te halla visto. El amor y deseo que ella siente por ti casi se asemejan a lo que tu sientes por ella. Y dejame decirte hermano, eso _si_ que es sorprendente. Ningún humano ama ni amara jamas, como ella te ama a ti."

Me palmeo la espalda y me sonrió.

"Confía en ella Edward. Ella confía en ti con todo su ser. Te ah seguido a cualquier lado aunque le advertiste que eras peligroso y que podía morir ella confió_ totalmente en ti_. Ahora es tu turno Edward. Deja atrás todas esas inseguridades que guardas ahí dentro tuyo que solo yo conozco. No permitas que se interpongan en tu camino hacia el amor, y ama a Bella sin limites, no te retengas."

Me dio un fuerte abrazo el cual yo devolví con toda sinceridad y le mande una ola de agradecimiento inmensa. El solo rió por lo bajo y me dejo ir.

"Vamos"-me dijo- "Antes de que a Rosalie le de un ataque por no haber traído su espejo. Espero que se le haya quitado esa mancha de sangre en el cabello milagrosamente.¡Lo que nos espera si no es así!"

Nos reímos del muy cierto comentario y salimos como balas a buscar a los otros, mis inseguridades quedando en el suelo del bosque, donde nunca mas las volvería a ver y nunca mas las volvería a necesitar.

Bella, mi vida mi amor. Todo lo que te di era menos de la mitad de lo que te voy a dar desde ahora.

Sonreí libremente y cerré mis ojos,corriendo aun, disfrutando de la briza que corría por mi pelo.

* * *

Perdonenmee si demoree demasiado!!!

Las clases me tienen como loca!!

Un besooteee!espero que les guste.. review?


	9. Maddnes

Disclaimer i do not own Twilight

* * *

Maddnes

Chapter 9

Sonó el timbre para el almuerzo y sabia que todo el mundo estaría en la cafetería, por lo que decidí irme del cole temprano. Papá no estaría en casa aún asique no podría regañarme a menos que le llamaran del instituto.

Salí de la stall y recogí mis libros. Mucha gente había entrado a los baños pero por suerte nadie saco de tema para hablar el rumor de Jessica lo cual era raro pero le agradecí a quien fuera que lo hizo por no tener que repetir la situación del pasillo. Salí de los baños y me fui hacia el estacionamiento. Comencé a caminar hacia el mono volumen pero note a alguien recostándose a el. Seguí caminando hacia allí, preparándome para intentar ignorar los comentarios.

Llegue a la parte trasera de mi camioneta ya quien vi parada con 2 chicas que antes no había visto fue una gran sorpresa.

Jessica me esperaba junto con Lauren y otra chica que no recordaba bien si nombre. Era Katie o algo así.

Meti la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón para agarrar mis llaves al mismo tiempo que Jessica me mostraba un bate, de baseball, y las otras dos hacían lo mismo.

Comenzaron a golpear mi mono volumen con ellos y lo único que podía hacer era mirar con puro shock.

Ellas reían cuanto mas fuerte lo golpeaban, mi preciada camioneta tenia abolladuras por todas partes.

De repente Jessica, Lauren y Katie levantaron sus bates y al mismo tiempo rompieron las ventanas.

Allí fue cuando salí de mi estado de shock y me apresuré a ellas furiosa.

¿¡Cómo se atreven!? ¡No tenían derecho!

Ellas pararon de destrozar mi mono volumen, mi pobre Big Red, y me miraron con sonrisas en sus caras. Sonrisas de maldad, venganza y satisfacción.

"¿¡Cómo se atreven!? ¿¡Quien se creen que son para hacer esto!?

Lauren rio y comenzó a golpearlo de nuevo. Las otras se le unieron enseguida.

Yo me acerqué a Jessica e intente detenerla pero eso solo resultó en que accidentalmente, o quizás no, me pegara con el bate en el lado derecho de mi cabeza justo cuando iba a golpear bien fuerte la puerta de Big Red.

Un grito de dolor escapó por mis labios mientras caía al suelo sucio y mojado.

Todo me giraba, el mundo daba vueltas y no podía fijar la vista en nada.

Los golpes terminaron de una. Sentí algo caliente y liquido prácticamente bañar el lado derecho de mi cara, el cual estaba contra el piso.

"¡Jessica! ¿¡Que haz echo!?"

El dolor en mi cabeza solo aumentaba más y más.

"Uh... Yo...¡No quise hacerlo! ¡Ella se metió en mi camino!"

La voz de Jessica sonaba asustada.

"Oh... por Dios. ¿Es eso... Sangre que sale del lado de su cabeza?"

La voz de Katie era cada vez mas fina a lo largo de la oración y sonaba histérica.

"¡Llama al 911 Lauren!" Gritó Katie, totalmente desesperada.

La obscuridad me estaba hundiendo cada vez más y luchaba desesperada mente contra ella .

"¡NO! ¡No los llames! 'No los llamare ni yo, ni vos, y vos tampoco! ¡Nos culparan a nosotras y pasaremos nuestras vidas encerradas en la cárcel!

"Por...Favor"-murmuré- "Duele, ayuda" Mi energía se agoto y no pude decir más.

"¡Ay Dios. Por favor solo... solo llamemos de anónimo y ya!" La voz de alguien sonaba desesperada y cerca a la histeria; arrepentida. Ya no podía diferenciar quien decía las cosas. Todo se volvía negro y me costaba respirar aunque aun así lo hacia normalmente.

"¡No! Vayámonos ya antes de que alguien nos vea" "¡Pero-" "¡QUE YA!"

El silencio se hizo presente y me costaba respirar aun mas. Mi respiración era entrecortada y lenta. Mi cabeza parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento y gemí de dolor.

Cuanto mas negra se volvía mi visión, mas se opacaba un tanto el sufrimiento, y, al darme cuenta de cuan simple era detenerlo me quise hundir en esa nada obscura, y dejé de luchar.

Me deje llevar y lo ultimo que escuche fue un fuerte jadeo y suaves, rápidos pasos hacia mi.

"Oh por... ¿Bella?"

Y me hundí en la nada que calmo mi dolor.

* * *

Diganme algo...

porque ya no comentan mis chappies?

acaso no les gusta? ):

diganmelo vaa?

Quien creen que sea la voz que Bella escucha al final?

jeje

diganmelo por review :)


	10. ¿Edward?

**¿Edward…?**

"¿Estas segura que no te acuerdas quien fue?"

"No papa. No recuerdo nada."

Estábamos en mi cuarto. Acababa de volver del hospital en donde me vendaron la herida en mi cabeza y me dijeron que lo llevara con calma.

El golpe de Jessica me había dado una concusión.

Angela me había encontrado en el estacionamiento porque se había olvidado de un cuaderno y lo fue a buscar al auto. Cuando me vio en el suelo desmayada y con sangre saliendo de una herida en mi cabeza entro en pánico y mi amiga resurgió.

En el hospital Dr. Snow me atendió y luego de que papá se fue a casa a buscarme ropa para cambiarme-pues la mía estaba toda ensangrentada- hable con Angela.

Le rogué que me creyera que nunca engañaría a Edward. Que jamás me intimaría así con alguien que apenas conozco.

Angela vio la desesperación y la verdad en mis ojos y suspiro, sabiendo que era cierto lo que yo decía. Me abrazó y luego lloro por no haberme creído y me pidió disculpas por haberme dejado sola por todo esto.

Yo solamente le dije que no había nada que perdonar y la abrase de nuevo.

Me preguntó que había pasado de verdad y yo solo me presté a decirle que no había engañado a Edward. Ella vio que no quería hablarle de eso y cambio de tema.

Charlie llego casi enseguida de que todo quedara como antes con Angela.

Ella se despidió y se fue a su casa.

Luego de que me dieron el alta en el hospital Charlie y yo nos fuimos a casa.

Hacían ya dos días desde el "accidente" y tenía a Charlie con el cuento de que no me acordaba de nada.

Angela llamo al otro día del accidente y me dijo que ya había rumores.

Uno era que me había fugado porque me habían descubierto vendiendo droga. ¡Dios! ¿Es que la gente en Forks no tiene más imaginación que eso?

Suspire y papá pareció recordar que había venido a ayudarme con los vendajes. El doctor había dicho que me los podía quitar hoy.

Luego de haberme desecho de ellos me recosté en la cama, papá beso mi frente y fue a ver un partido que pasaban por la tele.

No tarde mucho en quedarme dormida.

* * *

Me desperté con el grito en mi garganta.

Había soñado con esa terrible noche. Era la primera vez que me pasaba esto y parecía que recién ahora mi mente se daba cuenta de por lo que realmente había pasado.

Lágrimas amenazaban con caerse pero no las deje.

Suspiré hondo y cerré los ojos.

Mala idea.

La escena se repetía una y otra vez detrás de mis parpados.

Esta vez las lágrimas ganaron.

No hace falta decir que esa noche no dormí.

* * *

Apague el despertador antes de que sonara y fui al baño.

Luego de lavarme la cara hice lo que tenia que hacer y me bañe.

Me vestí lentamente. Había escogido unos jeans ajustados, una remera negra y por encima un canguro igualmente negro GAP.

Me senté en la cama y me puse mis zapatillas blancas Converse.

Me peiné y baje a desayunar.

No tenia mucho apetito así que solamente comí una barra de cereales, me lave los dientes y me fui caminando al instituto.

Si, caminando. La camioneta murió.

Hice una mueca y me estremecí por el frío de la mañana.

Cuando llegue al instituto estaba más que exhausta, pero sorprendentemente había llegado temprano.

Me senté en un banco un poco apartado de la gente.

-Hola, preciosa.

La sangre se me helo y se me erizo la piel.

Me gire lentamente para ver parado a Tom.

Me le quede mirando, muda, y totalmente temblando de miedo. Cada nervio de mi cuerpo gritaba peligro, pero mis piernas no reaccionaban.

Rió y se sentó al lado mió.

Mi cuerpo finalmente reacciono y me levante preparada para irme pero el agarro mi muñeca y tiro hasta que quede sentada nuevamente donde estaba.

-Bella, tranquila. No quieres que llame la atención ¿no?- Me sonrió sarcásticamente y paso su brazo por encima de mis hombros.- ¿Cómo has estado Bella? No te eh visto últimamente- Se rió y me miro, esperando mi respuesta.

-Estaba bien hasta que te vi.- Le conteste agresivamente. Era una mentira, y una grande, pero el no lo sabia y cuanto menos el supiera el efecto que tenia en mi, mejor.

Su rostro se torno rojo y toda su cara era una mascara de furia.

Mis pupilas se dilataron e intente separarme de el.

Tomo un puñado de mi pelo y jaló.

Me quejé pero el solo jalo mas fuerte hasta que quede mirando prácticamente hacia el cielo, auque aun podía verlo a el y a todo el estacionamiento.

Aunque ellos no podían verme.

-Vamos a ser un poquito mas amables, ¿OK? Estoy siendo sorprendentemente paciente.

No me hagas apurar las cosas.- Se acerco hasta que su boca tocaba mi oreja.- A menos que eso es lo que quieras-Me susurro.

Negué con mi cabeza como una loca y el rió para si mismo.

-Eso pensaba, pero talvez necesites algo así como una lección.

Aflojo su agarre en mi pelo y me dejo bajar la cabeza aunque aún me tiraba del pelo.

Puso su mano en mi pierna y la fue subiendo de apoco.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le arranque la mano.

Me tiró del pelo y las lágrimas cayeron.

De repente veo a un Volvo estacionarse en el único lugar vació del estacionamiento.

El más cerca de donde estábamos.

El que tenía la única posición adecuada para poder vernos. Pero con una visión que solo los vampiros tenían.

Tom no se dio cuenta de esto y me jalo el pelo de nuevo.

Grite de dolor. La piel me ardía y comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza.

Los Cullen salieron del auto y miraron alrededor.

Me faltaba el aire, estaba entrando en pánico y comencé a respirar fuertemente y con dificultad. A Tom parecía molestarle esto.

-¡Deja de respirar así! O alguien nos va a oír.

Los Cullen se dieron vuelta y nos vieron.

Alice, Rosalie y Emmet parecían disgustados y se fueron.

Alice llamó a Jasper pero este le contesto algo y se quedo allí.

Edward me miraba fijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse con sus hermanos.

Jasper comenzó a caminar hacia mí apresuradamente.

El alivio que sentí ahora fue tan fuerte, y me pareció ver a Jasper casi caerse hacia atrás.

Parecía sorprendido pero se recupero rápidamente.

Tom sintió sus pasos y se alejo de mí.

-Bueno Bella, seguiremos otro día, preciosa.

Yo solo pestañee y vi como se iba.

-¿Bella?- LA voz de Jasper me sacó del trance y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba abrazándolo con mi cara enterrada en su pecho, llorando a más no poder.

Comencé a sollozar y se hicieron cada vez más altos.

Jasper se sentó en el banco conmigo en su regazo y me frotaba la espalda.

Parece que se dio cuenta que necesitaba esto. Necesita desahogarme y no intento manipular mis emociones.

Sonó el timbre de entrada e intente separarme pero no me lo permitió y tan solo me dijo

-Desahógate Bella, yo estoy aquí.- Un momento de silencio.-Yo estoy aquí para ti.

Y continué llorando.


	11. Uh Oh

**Uh Oh**

-¡Que pasa Bella? Esto es muy loco, no entiendo nada.

Jasper fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Ya habían tocado tres timbres lo que significaba que el próximo era el del Almuerzo.

-Me odia. ¿No? Y por favor no me mientas.

-….

-¡Lo sabia!

-¡No Bella! No te odia, y te lo digo de verdad. Yo _lo se,_ porque _lo puedo sentir_.

Yo tan solo miré a Jasper. No podía creer que Edward no me odiara.

-Pero y si no siente odio…-Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- ¿¡Que carajo siente!

Jasper me miro sorprendido. Nunca maldigo pero…

-El esta… muy herido por lo que hiciste. Pero no te odia. El nunca podría odiarte.

Yo solo me baje de su regazo y me senté en el pasto húmedo. Me abrase las rodillas y le pedí que se fuera. Solo escuche silencio y cuando mire ya no estaba.

Ya no tenia en mi, fuerzas para gimotear así que mis lágrimas caían, silenciosas por mis mejillas acompañadas de la gentil brisa que despeinaba mis cabellos.

Me sequé las lagrimas y me pare. Agarre mi mochila y busque los pañuelos que siempre llevaba conmigo. Me seque los ojos con ellos y los tire en un tacho de basura.

Sonó el timbre para el almuerzo y me congele.

_¿Que hago?_

Después de darle vueltas al asunto por dos minutos me decidí en ir a almorzar. Tarde o temprano tenia que enfrentar esto.

Camine por los vacíos pasillos hacia la cafetería. Ya todos estaban ahí y decidí que no miraría nadie cuando entrara.

Suspiré y entre. Todo ruido se silencio.

Baje la cabeza, creando una cortina con mi pelo y empecé a caminar hacia la linea del almuerzo que estaba vacía.

Agarre unas papas fritas y un agua y pagué por ello.

Me di media vuelta para buscar una mesa vacía y me di de frente con Tom, por poco tirando mi almuerzo al piso.

-Hola Bella- Me saludo como si nada, con una sonrisa en la cara y me tomo del brazo.

-Suéltame- Le dije entre dientes con tanto veneno como pude.

Me miro con expresión burlona.

-Porque la agresividad ¿eh?

Lo mire con odio y se le transformo la cara. Me apretó el brazo tan fuerte que me dolia horriblemente.

Me quejé y me apretó aun mas.

-¡Dejame! ¡Me estas lastimando!- Toda la cafetería había vuelto a su fuerte murmullo asíque nadie me escuchaba. Como siempre.

-¡Callate! Te juro que se dan cuenta y te voy a hacer sufrír de una manera.- Me sonrío dulcemente cuando una chica paso por nuestro lado.

Me tiró del brazo y me guió hacia una mesa vacía.

Me sentó fuertemente en una mesa que tenia la vista de la cafetería y estábamos de espaldas a una pared.

Se sentó a mi lado y me agarro del muslo.

-Comé.

Yo me negué con la cabeza. Estaba segura que si comía algo lo vomitaba.

Me apretó la pierna y rápidamente me metí una papita en la boca.

-Muy buena chica.- Me felicito como si fuera un perro.

En ese momento los Cullen entraron y se sentaron en sus mesas, sin comida, la cual quedaba a unos metros de la nuestra.

-Me das asco. Le dije a Tom.- Te od-

Agarro un mechón de mi pelo y tiro de el, lo cual cortó efectivamente mi enunciado.

-¡Ay!- Me quejé.

-¿Te vas a callar o te voy a tener que castigar mas tarde?- Me sonrío sardónicamente.

Edward miró hacia aquí con una mirada llena de dolor y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Miel con Chocolate. Tantas emociones habían en sus ojos, dolor, traición y miedo eran algunas de ellas mas unas cuantas que no supe reconocer.

-Ese es tu ¿'novio'?- La voz de Tom me saco de mi transe y no le conteste.

Miré a Jasper, quien parecía agitado. Mirando entre Tom y yo.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me miro alarmado.

_¿Qué sabía Jasper?_

* * *

Es muy corto ya que hace pila no eh subido nada para nignuna de mis historias pero es para decirles que siguen dando vueltas en mi mente! La voy a terminar, tengo muchas ideas y no se hacerla larga o en unos 10/8 caps terminarla :/


	12. Edward PdV Capítulo 5

**Edward PDV**

-Alice, ¿me quieres decir por qué estas actuando de esta manera?

Ella solo me miro tristemente. Su mirada destrozada.

-Te enteraras en cuanto lleguemos al instituto- Me respondió.- No puedo creer que ella….- Hablo por debajo antes de salir corriendo fuera de la casa y hacia el bosque.

Acabábamos de llegar de la caza y fui a mi cuarto a ducharme y ponerme una muda de ropa limpia.

En cuanto me vestí tire la ropa manchada de barro y verde a lavar.

Agarre mi mochila y corrí al auto mientras les decía que se apurasen a los demás.

Emmet se sentó delante conmigo mientras que Rosalie, Jasper y Alice atrás.

-¿Me dices que te pasa mi dulce Alice?- Alice no le contesto a Jasper y lo ignoro completamente. No era normal. Ella siempre tenía tiempo para Jasper.

_Edward me estoy empezando a preocupar_- La voz de Jasper inundo mi mente y le miré por el espejo retrovisor. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y

le intente transmitir por mi mirada que yo también lo estaba.

Llegamos al instituto y el comportamiento de Alice cambio totalmente.

Jasper absorbió su enojo y sin querer lo transmitió a el resto de nosotros haciéndonos saber como se sentía Alice. Enojo, tristeza, odio,

se sentía tan traicionada por alguien o por algo que casi nos caemos al suelo. Jasper recuperó el control y nos envío una onda de tranquilidad.

-Alice, me tienes que decir que sucede. Esos sentimientos son muy fuertes.

Se le oscureció el rostro y sus ojos, ahora negros, destellaron peligrosamente.

-Ahora se van a enterar

Rosalie suspiró y rodó los ojos. Yo solo fruncí el ceño.

Escaneaba el estacionamiento en busca de la horrible camioneta de Bella cuando mi vista fue bloqueada por Jessica.

Le sonreí educadamente- Buenos días Jessica. ¿Precisabas algo?

Ella me sonrío un poco maliciosamente y también con un dejo de disculpa en los ojos.

Yo solo la mire curioso.

-Em, mira Edward, talvez esto te suene raro pero… Tengo que hablar contigo urgente.

-Bueno, si. Esta bien. ¿Aquí esta bien?

-Si, si. Aquí esta bien… Bueno pues, mira. ¿Vistes la fiesta que di a la que tu no fuiste pero _Bella_- Dijo su nombre con disgusto- si?

-Eh, si. ¿Jessica a que lleva todo esto?

-Bueno Edward. Es que necesito que sepas que te estoy hablando con total sinceridad no estoy mintiendo.- Yo asentí- Em… Mira yo creo que es justo que sepas esto y…

Bueno, la cosa es que, Bella te engaño con otro.

Sentí la necesidad de reírme.

¿Bella? ¿Engañarme? Era imposible…¿Cierto?

-¿Perdón?

-Bella se acostó con el nuevo chico, Tom.

-…

Ella solo me miró.

-Yo estaba con Bella pero tuve que ir a hablar con Mike y cuando regrese donde la deje no estaba. La busqué por todos lados y

cuando no la encontré en la planta baja decidí buscar arriba y, y yo…Yo la encontré en mi cama con Tom.

Un calor empezó a subir por mis piernas y estaba seguro de que mis ojos se habían vuelto negros. Cómo se atrevía a decir tal blasfemia de MI Bella.

Se me ocurrió que talvez por esto estaba tan enojada Alice. Sentí la presencia de los demás detrás mío, sus pensamientos totalmente en blanco menos el de Alice

que se encontraba disparando groserías para todos lados.

Abrí mi boca para poner a Jessica en su lugar cuando una imagen inundo mi mente y fue todo lo que pude ver. Quemándome los ojos, el corazón y todo mí ser.

Esta imagen fue lo mas devastador que había visto en mi vida. El extraño calor desapareció por completo.

Bella se encontraba en la cama de Jessica, con los pantalones por las rodillas y Tom encima de ella. La boca de Bella estaba abierta, en lo que _parecía_ placer.

Sentí como mi corazón se destrozaba y se perdía en la inmensidad de emociones que corrían por mi cuerpo.

No quería volver a ver eso. Sentí como un agujero se abría en mi pecho y me quemaba como si ácido hubiere sido vertido sobre mi piel.

La imagen se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Jessica. Quería gritar de dolor y llorar.

Me aferre la cabeza con mis manos en dolor.

Ahí mismo decidí bloquear todas las mentes a mi alrededor. No quería volver a ver esa imagen. _Nunca. Mas. _Y si bloquear las mentes de los

demás por el resto de mi vida era lo que hacia falta, lo haría sin importar lo demás.

El dolor seguía pero ningún pensamiento llego a mí.

Aliviado de no ver más esa sucia imagen, suspiré.

Abrí mis ojos, los cuales no me había dado cuenta que había cerrado, y Jessica me miraba preocupada.

-Oye, Edward. ¿Estás Bien?

Sacudí mi cabeza y me aclare la garganta. Mi voz se quebró igualmente.

-Necesito… Necesito un tiempo a solas.

Arrepentimiento pobló sus ojos pero asintió de todos modos.

-Lo siento Edward, pensé que seria mejor si sabías esto.

-Eh, si, si. Adiós Jessica.

Me di vuelta y enfrenté a mi familia.

Sus rostros, los cuales estaban preocupados y un poco desconfiados, excepto Alice, cambiaron radicalmente al ver el mío.


End file.
